


You're weird {but i love you}

by orphan_account



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 04:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17196629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I read a book by jaefabuloustae where seonghwa called san sannie and san called seonghwa seonggie and i couldnt help myself u-u





	You're weird {but i love you}

"Seonggie hyung!"

  Seonghwa looked up as his name was called to see one of the youngest, San busting the dorm room door open and running over to the bed excitedly, jumping on to it like a kid into a pitball.

  He rolled onto his side and started at the elder with a wide grin. "Yes Sannie?"

 "Oh nothing, I'm just really hyper"  Seonghwa sighed, "I'll say". San pouted and whacked the elder's shoulder "stop being rude to a queen you menchy moob"

 "..m-menchy moob?" Seonghwa lifted a hand to his mouth to control his snickering as San's pout only deepened. "Hyunnngggg!!!"

 Seonghwa laughed. "Sorry sorry" he placed his book aside and pulled out his phone, turning his head to where San was  patting the spot beside him, offering the spot  he was in the first place (but you didn't  hear that from Seonghwa).

    They sat in silence for a while; Seonghwa scrolling  on his apps while San daydreamed, occasionally gazing at Seonghwa. 

  The eldest unconsciously rolled onto his side, back now facing the younger as he continued on. What he didn't expect  was the sudden scare of the other forcing himself into a weird position upon him.

"San" Seonghwa called out. "Yes beautiful creature?" He responded. "-Get off" 

San shook his head, continuing to lie down weirdly. "You're gonna break something, or something's going to become numb" and right after he said that San yelped, back falling against the elder's thighs. "Loser"

"Hey!" San made a face before jumping onto him, latching on. Seonghwa squealed, holding his phone so his chest "San! You almost made me drop my phone"

  San ignored him and started shaking the male underneath him. "Love me!"

"No"

"Hyungggg"

"N o"

San frowned, about to crawl off, but action of being pulled down restricted him from moving. He looked up to see Seonghwa smiling happily. "Love you-" San yelled, hugging the elder.

"-Loser"

 

"heY!-"

 

**Author's Note:**

> I read a book by jaefabuloustae where seonghwa called san sannie and san called seonghwa seonggie and i couldnt help myself u-u


End file.
